Little Voices
by Fourleggeddog
Summary: Tory finally has the perfect life. Shes in love, closer than ever to her friends and family, and for once... no reason for felonies. Just when she thought her life was slowing down, there's an incident. Can Tory handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tory's POV

I ran down the dunes fast. Shapes blurred past as leaped dodging fallen trees and rocks. I could taste the salt on the wind and hear the birds in the sky. It was one of the rare days when the stars aligned and everything was perfect. I was loving every second of this day, enjoying every moment, and I wasn't even flaring. Coop bonded past me jumping higher than needed as he loped along. I was near the water's edge when I was scooped up. He grabbed me bridal style and ran through the water till it was at his waist. My red hair was damp in certain places and his face was sprinkled with sea water. Still clinging one to him I squirmed a little bit closer and tilted my chin upwards. Just as his soft lips met my… less soft and mildly chapped lips, he make a squawk-squeal kind of noise and dropped me. I went completely under. I quickly rose meeting the blushing, embarrassed, and still hot as hell Ben Blue. Quirking my eyebrow slightly Ben smiled sheepishly.

"Something… something swam between my toe…"

I giggled at first, than completely lost it. Laughing uncontrollably I launched myself at Ben. He mockingly went under splashing in an over dramatic way. Him splashing me, me splashing him, make out, splash, splash, make out; this cycle went on for longer than most adults would approve of. Although I was having a lot of fun, and could have gone on for another hour, Ben noticed I was shivering. He scooped me up and carried me out of the ocean. No if ands or buts.

When we got to the beach Ben placed me gently on a rock. It burned my legs a bit, still warm from the rays of the sun, but I didn't mind. I turned and watched Ben bound off the beach, yelling how he would be right back.

I watched the fading sun as I waited for Ben. It was probably around 6:45-7. Kit would be leaving soon. He had to spend his entire weekend out of state at a conference in Philly. His plane leaves at 9. I said goodbye to him before I left the house. (Around 4) I was going to miss him, obviously, but I was too excited. Saturday night I got to spend alone with Ben Blue. Kit, thanks for being so trusting! Actually it was quite the opposite. Kit thinks I'm spending the night with Whitney. Whitney thinks I'm spending the night with Ella, and Ella thinks Whitney is spending the night at my house, and Hi and Shelton think I'm spending the night out of town with Whitney and her girlfriends for a shopping spree. Oh and did I mention Mr. Blue thinks Ben is at Shelton's house? Such confusion and betrayal for one night, it was worth it of course. I saw Ben's shape appear on the horizon. He got to the rock quicker than I expected. A blanket was slung over his shoulder. His eyes gleamed.

"What will it be ma'Lady, ocean view or private island?"

Tapping my finger to my chin and pretending to be thinking really hard I drew out my answer. Ben was getting antsy. Not an annoyed antsy, rather an excited boy antsy. I stood up on the rock and opened my arms wide.

"Private Island!" I exclaimed jumping off the rock and landing gracefully on my feet. By gracefully I mean I jumped off the rock, stumbled, and fell… Into the arms of Ben. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat scooping me up once more and carrying me to his brand new boat. Sewee was kept docked in the bunker's cove. She was our main girl for those midnight felonies. The new boat was slightly bigger and in much better shape. Ben has only had her for a week and is still learning the controls. He set me down on the dock and handed me the blankets. I sat down in my usual spot as Ben slid into the driver's chair. He was wearing his kaki cut offs and black t-shirt, still sticky wet with sea water. I was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Ben put the key in the engine, but before starting it he removed his shirt. He busted me looking.

"What am I distracting you?" his innocent smile caused me to make bad choices.

"I'm not easily distracted Ben… are you?" with a clean quick motion I also removed my shirt.

Ben's eyes bugged just slightly. He laughed quietly turning the key. The boat sliced through the water like butter as we glided gracefully. I wasn't going to lie, still being slightly wet and being only in a sports bra and jean shorts I got pretty cold pretty fast. I wrapped up in the blanket Ben brought and curled in a ball. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep. If I hadn't of fallen asleep maybe I could have helped. It was dark and Ben was trying to find the island. He got the boat stuck in between two rocks. I woke with the jolt it caused. I moved to the back of the boat preparing to jump off to help move the boat. However as I was climbing on the ledge, my movement alone must have been enough because the boat shifted violently fast forwards sending a disorientated me off the boat, and having my head collide dead on with one of the rocks. The 'crack' must have been sickening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tory's POV

I heard Ben whispering my name and gently trying to nudge me awake. I heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's about time you called me back it's been like five minutes!"

"That's no excuse! You – you know what never mind. I need help Tory's hurt."

"No- I mean she fell off the boat-"

"Yes I made sure she's breathing! I'm not a fool Hiram!"

"You're right I'm sorry... No she just banged her head into a rock, what do I do?"

-Pause-

"Don't move her?"

"Ok that's a good idea."

"Should I call the hospital?"

"This is real life Hiram not an episode of Doctors of Ohio..."

"Ok bye."

I never heard Hi's part of the phone call, but I assumed not all of it was helpful by the way Ben's voice kept rising higher and higher with more and more strain. By this point I felt I was ready. I cracked one eye, then the other. I saw Bens hands above my face cupped with seawater. He parted them slightly, unaware that I had come to. Cold water splashed on my face. As Ben shifted to dunk his hands back under the dark water I tried to speak.

"Mr. Blue why are you splashing me?"

Ben dropped the water on the rock and let out the loudest sigh of joy I had ever heard. I tried to sit up as he tried to form words. He reached out and helped support me into a seated position.

"Do I still get that picnic date?" I tried to play off a coy smile.

I sat with a pouty face after Ben said he wanted to get me home. I was able to convince him I was fine, but it took a little work. As we got closer to home I realized I'd lost my shirt somewhere along the way.

"Hey Ben, can you stop the boat?"

He killed the engine and turned to face me with a worried look. I smiled sweetly;

"I'm ok, Ben I promise… I'm just…missing my shirt."

Ben's laughter filled the boat as he jumped down from the driver's platform and helped me look around for the shirt. It was nowhere to be found, not that I expected it to be. Ben smiled and pulled me close.

"Who needs shirts anyway?" The smile on his lips made my heart beat unhealthy fast. I knew that to keep Ben I had to always have him on his feet. Being with Ben gave me a new sense of confidence and well...sexy behavior.

"Well Benjamin" I said dragging my words out in a gooey whisper "If you're against shirts, you must be hate pants." I unbuttoned my jean shorts and with a small tug, let them fall around my ankles. Ben tried to wrap his hands around my waist. I pulled away shaking my finger and making a tsk noise.

"It's not that easy Blue." With that I jumped off the boat's deck

I heard Ben fumble with his pants as he jumped in to follow me wearing nothing but his boxers. It only took him a second to catch up. He held me in the water as we splashed around. He pulled me close and let our lips touch for only a second before he dunked me under.

I spit seawater out and begin to laugh as I tried to pull a mean face.

"Benjamin Blue, that was unkind!"

He gave me a coy smile as he splashed me. I was about to launch a counterattack when Ben shook his head.

"Tor I love you but this water is cold and God knows I can't make chicken noodle soup, if you catch a cold Whitney is going to be all over you."

I needed no more convincing. I swam back towards the boat as fast as I could. I heard it the first time as I tried to climb up the boats ladder.

"_Victoria ."_ The voice was distant yet everywhere. Calling me. Pulling my reality away, twisting it. My legs went to jelly as I slipped off the boat and into the black water.


End file.
